1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management apparatus and a document management method capable of managing a binder document containing one or more original documents, a display file that integrates the original documents into one document, and a setting file that designates a display method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an art of a combined document for integrating a plurality of documents into one file, there is a binder document containing one or more original documents, a display file that integrates the documents into one document, and a setting file that designates a display method. As the binder document includes a plurality of original documents, there is a problem that the file size can easily increase.
As a conventional art for reducing the file size of the binder document, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107374 discusses a technology that deletes an unused original document from the binder document.
However, the conventional art does not consider the reduction in file size when registering the binder document in a document management system for performing version management. In the existing document management system, even if the original document is not changed at a time of updating the binder document, entity files of all original documents are stored in a binder document of a new version. If display order is rearranged among the original documents included in the binder document, contents of the original document are not changed and only the setting file is thus updated. However, all entity files of a plurality of the original documents included in the binder document before the updating are also stored in the new version in this case. Especially, a problem of the increase in file size arises if the data size of the original document is large.